bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja Bleach Wiki:Galerie/Archiwum 8
Dondochakka Birstanne Dondochakka bilstin.jpg|Aktualne O194 Dondochakka.png|Propozycja, yansu~ Propozycja: - O wiele lepsze pod względem wszystkiego - barwy, ostrości, ujęcia i perspektywy~. [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crаsher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 21:47, cze 7, 2017 (UTC) O wiele lepsza barwa Kozakdowoza Mój Boże, jaki ten kadr jest śliczny~ Taki kolorowy, taki ekspresywny~ Ładniejsze kolory. Puzel (tablica) 18:57, cze 11, 2017 (UTC) Szayelaporro Granz SzayelAporro.png|Aktualne O159 Profilowe Szayelaporra.png|Propozycja Propozycja: - Choć żal tego pięknego uśmieszku niemal kwitującego całą osobowość Szayelaporro, to jednak mimo to wygrywa propozycja przez standardowy uniform, a także lepsze ukazanie twarzy i perspewktywę~. [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crаsher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 21:48, cze 7, 2017 (UTC) - Ani za, ani przeciw - zbyt trudno się wypowiedzieć na ten temat. Kozakdowoza - Naturalniejsze~ Aktualne lepsze a to nowe jak z paszportu. Puzel (tablica) 18:58, cze 11, 2017 (UTC) Rusaburō Enkōgawa Enryu, Rusaburo Enkogawa.jpg|Obecne O187 Enryu.png|Propozycja Propozycja: - Przez całe fillery bardzo trudno było znaleźć dla niego odpowiedni kadr. Udało się praktycznie w jednym z ostatnich odcinków. Moim zdaniem lepsze ze względu na kolory i profil~. [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crаsher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 12:37, maj 29, 2017 (UTC) - w aktualnym tło zlewa się z postacią Kozakdowoza - Z ciężkim sercem, bo czytając, ileś się, Crashuniu napracował z szukaniem tego kadru, ale jednak przeciw. Na zdjęciu od profilu lepiej widać jego... fryzurę, jakkolwiek inaczej by jej nie nazwać; na zdjęciu przodem wygląda, jakby miał pękniętą czaszkę. Obecne lepsze. Puzel (tablica) 18:59, cze 11, 2017 (UTC) Rurichiyo Kasumiōji Rurichiyo Profile Ep 175.png|Obecne O173 Rurichiyo.png|Propozycja Propozycja: - Mina na obecnym nie jest raczej jej standardową. Patrząc na to, myślałem, że okaże się złym charakterem. [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crаsher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 12:37, maj 29, 2017 (UTC) Na propozycji wygląda jak żaba Kozakdowoza - IMO zmiana jest niepotrzebna~ Ładniejsze kolory.Puzel (tablica) 19:00, cze 11, 2017 (UTC) Makoto Kibune Makoto Kifune.jpg|Obecne O172 Makoto.png|Propozycja 1 O172 Makoto Kibune.png|Propozycja 2 O179 Kibune.png|Propozycja 3 Propozycja 1: - Nie sądzę, aby zmiana była niezbędna, ale nie ma też przeciwwskazań~ Ta propozycja za to wydaje się najlepsza z proponowanych~ - Zmiana konieczna przez fałszywy, jak na tę postać, życzliwy uśmiech i rzadko dla niego spotykaną tego typu mimikę. [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crаsher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 21:50, cze 7, 2017 (UTC) - po prostu lepsze Kozkadowoza Obecne ładniejsze. Puzel (tablica) 19:02, cze 11, 2017 (UTC) Propozycja 2: Propozycja 3: Shūsuke Amagai Shusuke Amagai-1-.jpg|Obecne O168 Amagai.png|Propozycja Propozycja: - Choć na obecnym wygląda lepiej jeśli chodzi o minę, to tak naprawdę Shūsuke przypomina wyglądem bardziej tego, który znajduje się na propozycji. Oglądając fillery sam się zdziwiłem~. Bacznie szukałem dla niego kadru z kreską podobną do tej, która znajduje się na obecnym, jednak takich nie było, bo on po prostu tak wygląda. Najpewniej jego rysy twarzy musiały zmienić się w trakcie emitowania odcinków, ponieważ mamy kilkuodcinkową przerwę jeśli chodzi o wydarzenia z Soul Society. [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crаsher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 12:37, maj 29, 2017 (UTC) Szczerze, w tym wypadku na razie wolałbym wstrzymać się od głosu. Chociaż to pewnie samobójstwo, biorąc pod uwagę frekwencję na głosowaniach odnośnie zmian profilówek... :/ Aktualne lepiej wskazuje jego udawany, dobry charakter, na drugim widać, że jest tym złym Kozakdowoza Obecne lepsze chociaż ciemniejsze nieco. Puzel (tablica) 19:03, cze 11, 2017 (UTC) Shunsui Kyōraku (stary wygląd) ShunsuiKyoraku.jpg|Obecne O184 Shunsui.png|Propozycja Propozycja: - O wiele więcej widać, a tak piękną buźkę trzeba pokazywać. <3 [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crаsher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 12:37, maj 29, 2017 (UTC) - Zdecydowanie aktualne potrzebuje zmiany - to jedna z tych profilówek, które zupełnie niepotrzebnie zwężają się wyłącznie na twarzy. Niestety, przepraszam, ale w proponowanym... coś mi nie pasuje. Może moglibyśmy znaleźć lepszy kadr? Co, Crasher? Hanza Nukui Hanza Nukui.jpg|Obecne O178 Hanza Nukui.png|Propozycja Propozycja: - Choć nie widać całej czupryny, to pokazany jest z lepszego profilu, a sama zbroja posiada jakiś cień~. [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crаsher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 12:37, maj 29, 2017 (UTC) Shūkurō Tsukishima Ep353 Tsukishima.png|Aktualne Episode 349 Tsukishima.png|Propozycja 1. Ep 349 Fullbringer Tsukishima.png|Propozycja 2. - profil ładny, ale niestety to światło... Aktualne nie porywa, ale jest we właściwych odcieniach. [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crаsher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 16:12, maj 5, 2017 (UTC) - aktualne jest całkiem ładne, najbardziej dopracowane i ma najlepsze światło Kozakdowoza Propozycja 1.: Propozycja 2.: Sode no Shirayuki 232Sode no Shirayuki alt.png|Aktualne 256Sode no Shirayuki alt.png|Propozycja Propozycja: - Lepsze światło, ujęcie, głowa nie jest ucięta, wszystko lepiej widać, kadr też lepszy; ogólnie aktualne jest beznadziejne, a propozycja jest fajna~~ - argumentacja powyżej~. [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crаsher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 16:45, maj 1, 2017 (UTC) - j.w. [[User:RavenZuza|''˷˷Raven˷˷Zuza˷˷]] [[Tablica wiadomości:RavenZuza|'˷˷Tablica˷˷']] 18:24, maj 1, 2017 (UTC) Rukia Kuchiki, nowy wygląd Ep364 Rukia.png|Aktualne Ep363 ルキア.png|Propozycja '''Propozycja:' - Rękami i nogami. Obecna źle przedstawia postać. No i odznakę widać. Choć już nieaktualną. ;/ [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crаsher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 00:18, kwi 22, 2017 (UTC) Wg mnie lepiej wygląda ten obrazek, który jest teraz~ Kozakdowoza Lepszy kadr na profilowe. Puzel (tablica) 23:41, kwi 24, 2017 (UTC) Obecne jest kiepskie, ale propozycja jednak nie jest lepsza :/ [[User:RavenZuza|''˷˷Raven˷˷Zuza˷˷]] [[Tablica wiadomości:RavenZuza|'˷˷Tablica˷˷']] 08:21, kwi 25, 2017 (UTC) Ryūsei Kenzaki Kenryu%2C Ryusei Kenzaki.jpg|Obecne O167 Kenryu.png|Propozycja '''Propozycja:' - lepsze i tyle [[User:RavenZuza|''˷˷Raven˷˷Zuza˷˷]] [[Tablica wiadomości:RavenZuza|'˷˷Tablica˷˷']] 17:58, kwi 23, 2017 (UTC) - dopiero jak zacząłem oglądać fillery to zdałem sobie sprawę, że obecne kompletnie nie oddaje postaci~. [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crаsher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 18:19, kwi 23, 2017 (UTC) Gin Ichimaru Bleach - 307 - Large 16.jpg|Obecne Ep306 Profilowe Gina.png|Propozycja '''Propozycja:' - lepsze :) [[User:RavenZuza|''˷˷Raven˷˷Zuza˷˷]] [[Tablica wiadomości:RavenZuza|'˷˷Tablica˷˷']] 18:58, kwi 23, 2017 (UTC) - gorsze :( Adijanko (tablica) - Co tu dużo pisać, po prostu ładniejsze. Ziuta00640pxTablicA - Sądzę, że lepsze. Choć lekko poczochrany, to jednak bije na głowę obecne. [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crаsher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 19:32, kwi 23, 2017 (UTC) - Lepiej wygląda. Szkoda, że oczy zamknięte. XD Puzel (tablica) 23:41, kwi 24, 2017 (UTC) - Jest lepsze, ale i tak trzeba będzie znaleźć jeszcze lepsze, na którym by się uśmiechał, bo to jego charakterystyczna cecha~ Kozakdowoza Shūhei Hisagi Hisagi.jpg|Obecne O218 Profilowe Shūheia.png|Propozycja '''Propozycja:' - Tak bardziej naturalnie chyba. Z takiej odległości jak obecne to nawet zdjęć do paszportu nie robią. Puzel (tablica) 14:23, kwi 25, 2017 (UTC) - lepszy kadr po prostu. W końcu jakiś normalny~. [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crаsher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 11:59, kwi 26, 2017 (UTC) - jak wyżej - lepszy obraz :D [[User:RavenZuza|''˷˷Raven˷˷Zuza˷˷]] [[Tablica wiadomości:RavenZuza|'˷˷Tablica˷˷']] 19:46, kwi 26, 2017 (UTC) - propozycja wygląda lepiej Kozakdowoza Baraggan Louisenbairn O226 Profilowe Baraggana Louisenbairna.png|Obecne O275 Baraggan.png|Propozycja '''Propozycja': - Nie przekonuje mnie ten profil. Gorsze od obecnego. ;/ [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crаsher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 16:09, kwi 29, 2017 (UTC) - Lepiej wygląda na obecnym. Wyraźniej widać twarz. Puzel (tablica) 12:36, kwi 30, 2017 (UTC) - Skoro już muszę głosować na własne propozycje... Naturalniejsza poza~ - ohyda. Adijanko (tablica) 21:18, kwi 30, 2017 (UTC)